


An Unusual Experiment

by west_haven



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, I am so sorry about this, PWP, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 13:31:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5207645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/west_haven/pseuds/west_haven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans is fascinated by you, so you let him take control. Pure fanservice, a total PWP. Oneshot!</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unusual Experiment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Frisky_Business](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frisky_Business/gifts).



This was supposed to just something sporadic, something you were doing because you both were curious. You didn't intend to actually get this invested, but the intense way he was looking at you nearly caused your heart to stop.

So, _of course_ it progressed.

He wasn't much to actually hold onto, but you pressed into him anyway and the feeling of his bones against you was like nothing you had ever felt before. You felt his rib cage press against yours; it was similar to your own but the sensation was new.

His thin fingers dancing up your sides made you shiver, something he quickly noticed. With a toothy grin, he dragged over a blanket, covering you both, causing you to only be closer together. You didn't know where to place your hands, so you ended up threading your fingers between a few of his ribs. You weren't sure he liked at first until he buried his face in your hair and clutched you tightly.

His face brushed against your flesh in approximation of human kisses, though all you could feel was his hot breath on your skin. He dragged his fingers through your hair, and after a second, he firmly grasped at the strands and pulled. The motion caused your head to tilt back further, where he could more fully attack your neck. He didn't have lips, but he still made it work; he nipped at your throat and laughed low at the way it caused you to gasp. He rewarded you with a quick nip at your ear and you couldn't help but groan.

You wanted to reciprocate the actions but your mind was feeling foggy, though it didn't look like he minded. His hands continued to explore, grazing over your skin like it was precious satin. He slightly steepled his fingers and then suddenly he was gently scratching down your back, excruciatingly slow. The sensation caused your toes to curl and your body to tense in anticipation.

His hands moved around to your breasts, where he rubbed them firmly through your thin shirt, obviously pleased with how they felt in his palms. The action caused your nipples to peak and when he noticed, he brushed his thumbs over them with a wide smirk on his face.

He was such a tease but it still felt good; it felt _amazing_. You could feel your anticipation building, the pleasure starting to run up your spine. With a rush of adrenaline, you all but ripped off your shirt and you threw it off into the corner of the room. You wrapped your arms around his neck and felt your breasts press into his rib cage. You felt a quick rush of satisfaction at the sound of his breath hitching.

Before you could even blink, he was already snaking your pants and underwear down. Your heart raced as his hand inched down your torso, teasing a route down below your stomach. He ran his fingers through the light hair and only grazed where you were now yearning to be touched.

That was when he grabbed your hand and lined up his fingers with your own. Almost using your hand as a puppet, he directed it back down between your legs. It was not really an unfamiliar sensation, touching yourself, but he was the one who was in control now.

His fingers set a slow pace that yours followed, which should have felt frustrating but the pleasure it brought was fantastic. The wet sounds it made were loud in your ears, coupled with your heavy breathing. Your free hand bunched in his jacket as you felt him guide your fingers down towards your entrance. He doubled back up though, teasing you ceaselessly, driving you absolutely crazy in every sense of the word.

You groaned, overwhelmed by the sensations and you could feel him chuckle against you. His left hand scratched back up your spine, before tangling his fingers in your hair. This was all way too much for you to handle, like you could intensely feel every point on your body where he was touching you.

The feeling crashed over you like a sudden tidal wave and then you were clinging to him even tighter than before. You almost forgot how to breathe and your heart was going to beat right out of your heaving chest at this rate.

"Welcome to the bone zone, buddy." He whispered in your ear, causing you to blanche at how terrible it sounded. He chuckled at your reaction before leaning back to take you in. You tried to catch your breath as his eyes raked down your body, before stopping where his hand was still tangled around yours between your legs.

He looked at you curiously before taking his fingers and brushing them obscenely across your lips. A hot flush of embarrassment burned across your face, though you still took the digits he offered into your mouth. His grin widened and his eyes narrowed, almost like he was actually getting something out of the action. You sucked his fingers gently, the feeling of the bones in your mouth was an extremely bizarre experience, but seeing that slightly aroused look on his face made you start to feel warm again. That feeling definitely overpowered the new taste that was now in your mouth.

"This-- this was an, uh, interesting... experiment, I guess," you stuttered, still not totally recovered from what had just transpired.

His eyes darted back at you, a mischievous glint now shining in his dark sockets.

"Well, see, this was the control. I think I may need more data... _if you catch my drift_."

**Author's Note:**

> I just had to get this out of my system, and for my BFF who is a dirty skeleton fucker.
> 
> My other motivation was always, "imagining bony fingers in my lady-bits sounds quite uncomfortable, how could i make this work. oh god I'M THINKIN' ABOUT IT."
> 
> And yes, I don't refer to Sans by name by this, but that was just a stylistic choice. Same with not specifying a location, so for all you know, they are doing the do ANYwhere. Let's just say a couch though, haha.
> 
> God, this is terrible and I feel terrible. But satisfied!
> 
> And this is indeed a one shot!! I do not think I have it in me to write more of this, jesus christ.
> 
> (and uh, i guess i'll go back to my other undertale fic. with puppies. not this)


End file.
